


Revelate

by laudanum_cafe



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha Pete Wentz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick Stump, Butt Plugs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Patrick Stump, Omegaverse, Peterick, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/pseuds/laudanum_cafe
Summary: Patrick watched in wonder as the Alpha tried to nose at his wrist. “Omega....”“Very good, Pete. Very good.” Patrick was petting the Alpha and watched as the anxiety started to melt from him as his eyes closed once again, mumbling softy under his breath as he continued to breath against Patrick’s wrist.Within a few minutes, Pete was unconscious once again, a stuttered and sickly wet purr ticking from his chest as he fell back into his chemically induced stupor. Patrick turned a steely glare at Ada, who watched their interaction in rapt silence. “Ms. Everleigh, I don’t care what the price or the terms are, but I’m going to take him home with me today. Permanently.”**Patrick visits an Alpha brothel where he finds Pete.





	Revelate

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this story for a while, unsure if I would ever actually post it. Well, looks like I'm forcing some more Omegaverse Peterick upon the world! 
> 
> *Title is taken from the song _Revelate_ by The Frames.
> 
> *As always, this story is unbeta'd because I'm a real G and can't be arsed.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Stump. It is such an honor and a pleasure to finally meet you in person!” 

 

As Patrick passed through the ornately crafted double doors of the Everleigh Club, he was enthusiastically greeted by Ada Everleigh, the current owner and procurer of Chicago’s most illustrious Alpha brothels. Ms. Everleigh was a stately woman, finely dressed in a sharp designer suit, perfectly groomed from head to toe, and exuding a confident air that naturally came with being a highly respected Beta and the heritor of a well established business. The Everleigh Club was the oldest Alpha brothel in the state, established at the tail end of the Victorian era in the year 1901 by her great grandmother, and having a long history of providing services for only the most wealthy, famous, and elite clientele. 

 

Patrick Stump was a well known and very wealthy Chicago socialite, the youngest Omega son of David Stump, world renowned entrepreneur and the current head of several of the nation’s most successful Fortune 500 companies. While Patrick was nowhere near celebrity status, his name still held weight in the community and was instantly recognized and respected. Patrick was rather reclusive and shy for someone of his high social standing and was often described as “a quiet spoken enigma” by the handful of acquaintances he was forced to interact with on a regular basis. 

 

_ Young, Rich, and Omega _ was considered the crème de la crème, but Patrick often shied away from the advantages that someone of his privileged biological class and affluent family name were usually eager to take advantage of. 

 

Like having a string of Alpha service courtesans lined up for his every pleasure. 

 

And while this was a common practice among Omegas and Betas in general, this was not something Patrick really enjoyed engaging in in the past. So the fact that he had finally decided to accept Ms. Everleigh’s invitation to visit her establishment and see what they had to offer was a huge deal to the Madame. 

 

Ada’s heels clacked on the brightly polished marble floors and she extended her hand to greet Patrick. “Welcome to the Everleigh Club, Mr. Stump. I am simply thrilled you have decided to visit my humble little establishment. We have so much to offer someone of your select class and sophisticated taste and I am quite confident we can supply you with what you would most desire.”

 

Patrick smiled politely, though he hated the fuss that was being made over him already. He absolutely abhorred when people were so artificially polite, obviously kissing up to him simply because of a revered family name and some deeply lined pockets. 

 

“Please, just call me Patrick. There’s no need for formalities.”

 

“Of course, of course! Well, Patrick,” Ada made eye contact and winked at the casual use of his first name. “I have a full tour of the establishment planned out for you today. I have also hand picked an assortment of our highest quality, most popular Alpha studs for you to choose from. I have an extensive catalog for you to choose from should you decide you prefer something other than what we have set aside to preview. I attempted to acquire some information about the types of Alphas you’ve contracted in the past in order to get a better idea of your propensities, but sadly I was unable to uncover much. However, I am quite confident that you will find our studs to your greatest satisfaction.” Ada turned to face Patrick, a self-assured smile on her flawless face. “Would you like any refreshments before we begin? Tea? Coffee? Or perhaps some champagne or wine?”

 

Patrick shook his head, declining the elegant Beta’s offers. He wasn’t keen on the whole process of renting an Alpha to service him through his next heat and just wanted to get this over with as soon as humanly possible. “No thank you, Ms. Everleigh. I’d like to get the tour started. I don’t mean to rush but I am a little bit pressed for time.”

 

“Of course. As you wish. Please, follow me and we’ll get started.”

  
  


**

  
  


“I’m so sorry but I’m afraid those were the last studs we have available at the moment.” Ada frowned, distress and worry marring her normally unclockable confident expression. The tour of the facility was a complete bust. Patrick was unable to find a single Alpha that he felt was adequate and Ada was afraid that this would leave a bad impression of her establishment on the Omega. She was afraid that if Patrick left unsatisfied, it could possibly lead to some seriously detrimental negative word-of-mouth reviews of her brothel. Patrick was not a client she could afford to disappoint and in her desperation to please, she even began showing some of the lesser quality Alphas in hopes that something,  _ anything _ , would save this transaction from going south. 

 

“It’s quite alright, Ms. Everleigh. It’s not your fault that none of these Alphas stood out to me. I’ve been told that I have a troublesome taste to satisfy and I’ve rarely found any studs that seem to—“ Patrick stopped dead in his tracks, words forgotten on his lips. The Omega turned around and inclined his head, oscillating from side to side, trying desperately to pick up the faint scent of  _ The Perfect Alpha _ in the air. 

 

“Mr. Stump...I’m sorry, I mean Patrick. Sir, is there something wrong?” 

 

Patrick raised his hand to Ms. Everleigh and turned in a semi circle, sniffing the air. He moved to his left to face a door labeled  _ Employees Only  _ and pointed. “Here. What’s down here? I smell someone...they smell  _ perfect. _ Which Alphas are down here?”

 

“There are no Alpha quarters down there, sir. This is where the janitorial staff, sick bay, and the orchiectomy theatre are located.”

 

The scent that Patrick was able to locate, though very faint, already had the Omega’s body reacting in a very powerful and primal way. 

 

He  _ needed  _ to find the Alpha that the scent belonged to and he was even willing to pull the rank card if he had to. It took a few minutes to convince Ms. Everleigh, but soon she was swiping her access card on the control panel and leading them down several corridors lined with nondescript doors. Patrick led the way, the unknown Alpha’s fragrance growing stronger and stronger with every step they took. 

 

And with each door they passed, Ada was growing more and more nervous. 

 

She was starting to suspect where Mr. Stump was leading them and once they reached an unlabeled door with only a closed viewing slat at eye level and another slightly wider pass slot two feet below, her stomach sank. She could tell the Omega was not going to be deterred. 

 

“Here. He’s in here. What is this room, Ms. Everleigh?” Patrick asked, body tensed with excitement. 

 

The Beta knew exactly what was contained behind the heavy metal door but allowing Patrick access to the interior of the room was one of the very few things Ada did not wish to do for the influential Omega. Having Patrick as a new member of the Everleigh Club would be incredibly good for business, but Ada was not willing to risk anything to tarnish her reputation.

 

“I am so sorry, sir, but for your safety I cannot allow entrance to this room. This is where we are housing one of our defective Alphas that has been returned several times for behavioral issues.”

 

Patrick looked at the Beta with confusion. He wasn’t sensing anything dangerous or defective about the Alpha that he was smelling and wanted to have a word with them to see if the match was indeed as good as it seemed. “I’d like to speak with them if you don’t mind, Ms. Ada. This is the only Alpha who’s scent has interested me. I understand if there have been some problems in the past, but I would still like to inspect them. I am quite interested.”

 

Patrick pressed his face closer to the cuff port, inhaling deeply. The Alpha’s scent was diluted by the metal barrier but Patrick could tell it was a perfect match for his biology. 

 

“Again, I apologize, but I absolutely cannot offer this stud for services. He has been returned on five occasions this year alone. He has proven to be far too much of a liability and is scheduled to be medically sterilized this week. He is under a heavy dose of suppressants and tranquilizers until then and, quite honestly, I am rather surprised you are able to detect his scent at all.” Ada shook her head. Even in a repressed state, the biology of this problematic Alpha was simply too aggressive.

 

Patrick was starting to sense that there was possibly more going on here than Ms. Everleigh would ever be willing to divulge. Normally, Patrick would have taken the warning to heart and moved along. No point in wasting his time with something, or someone, who has only proven to be problematic. Contracts for Alpha services were extremely pricey, and while finances weren't an issue for the Omega, the wasting of his time was. Not only did contract negotiations come with a high price tag, there was the added responsibility of housing and caring for the Alpha once the service agreements have been finalized. Breaking a service contract was  _ incredibly  _ expensive and required a lot of time. If this Alpha was the cause of five separate broken contracts, then there was definitely a serious issue with him. 

 

But Patrick couldn’t ignore how this Alphas’s scent was affecting him. As faint as it was, the Omega could feel his body starting to go into Thrall, and while his heat wasn’t scheduled to hit for another month or so, he was definitely starting to secrete the slightest bit of slick. 

 

Fuck rational thinking...his body  _ knew  _ this Alpha would be a perfect match.

 

Patrick made his decision then and there. He needed to secure a service agreement for this Alpha. 

  
  


**

  
  


After almost twenty seven minutes of standing in a hallway, arguing with Ada Everleigh, Patrick was granted permission to enter the Alpha’s quarters and attempt to inspect the stud for himself. 

 

What Patrick saw when they entered the room horrified him. 

 

He was expecting a regular bedroom, minimally furnished but comfortable and welcoming...or at least something akin to a private hospital room. 

 

But this was more like a solitary confinement prison cell, and a very crude and archaic one at that. The room appeared to be no larger than a storage closet and held no furnishings other than a metal framed twin bed, a toilet, and a sink. On the bed, the Alpha was securely strapped down, bound by leather restraints around his wrists and ankles, and completely nude save for a plastic cock cage. The only bedding Patrick could see was a thin white sheet that was lying on the floor next to the bed. The Alpha was filthy and heavily doped up; conscious but obviously very dazed and confused.

 

He looked like hell but smelled fucking  _ incredible. _

 

Patrick went over to the Alpha’s bedside and peered down into his face. His eyes were barely opened but he seemed to be aware that there were people in his room. He moaned softly and rolled his head from side to the side and Patrick could smell the pungent, sour-sweet scent of sick mixed with the earthy musk of  _ Alpha  _ coming off of him in waves. Slowly, the Omega took a seat on the bed beside the Alpha and softly ran a hand over his forehead, brushing back his long, shaggy bangs. His hair was a bit damp from sweat and Patrick ran his fingers through the greasy curls surrounding his face. 

 

“Hey there, dearest. My name is Patrick. Can you hear me?” Patrick watched as the Alpha turned his head and looked up at him with lethargic eyes. He let out a soft whine and nuzzled his face into Patrick’s touch. “That’s a good boy. What’s your name, Alpha?”

 

The Alpha licked his painfully chapped lips, flecks of dried blood swiping onto his thick tongue. “Pete.”

 

Patrick watched in wonder as the Alpha tried to nose at his wrist. “Omega....”

 

“Very good, Pete. Very good.” Patrick was petting the Alpha and watched as the anxiety started to melt from him as his eyes closed once again, mumbling softy under his breath as he continued to breath against Patrick’s wrist. 

 

Within a few minutes, Pete was unconscious once again, a stuttered and sickly wet purr ticking from his chest as he fell back into his chemically induced stupor. Patrick turned a steely glare at Ada, who watched their interaction in rapt silence. “Ms. Everleigh, I don’t care what the price or the terms are, but I’m going to take him home with me today. Permanently.”

  
  


**

  
  


Arranging for Pete to go home with Patrick was easier than the Omega had anticipated. Contract negotiations for Alpha service rentals usually took a few days and outright purchasing could take up to two to three months (or even longer depending on the pedigree and popularity of the Alpha in question). The Omega was horrified to discover that Pete was not just scheduled for sterilization, but to be fully deknotted. The practice of removing an Alpha’s knot was a barbaric process that resulted in intense physical and mental suffering for the patient and usually lead to the humane euthanization of the Alpha. 

 

Since Pete was basically slated to be disposed of, the Everleigh Club was more than happy to agree to part ways with the Alpha...and even happier to finally be making a small profit off of him.

 

Patrick had not planned on bringing a courtesan home on the same day that he visited the Everleigh Club, but thankfully the Omega already had a guest room prepared. There were no personal items purchased yet but both Patrick and Ms. Everleigh were in a hurry to push Pete out the doors. Pete was released within two hours of Patrick sitting down to start negotiations, dressed in nothing more than a loose medical gown and the cock cage. All of Pete’s personal items were already discarded or dispersed among any of the other Alphas at the brothel. Apparently, Ms. Everleigh was firm in her decision about Pete’s fate and wasted no time clearing his private room. Patrick would need to send his assistant out to purchase a full wardrobe and any toiletries the Alpha would need, as well as any personal items Pete requested. The Omega would provide Pete with anything he desired. 

 

Once Patrick had Pete settled into his quarters, the Omega removed the chastity device and brought in a set of his own sleepwear for Pete to wear. Patrick had been wearing the pajamas each night for the past week and he hoped the soft fabric which was filled with his personal Omega scent would bring some comfort to the Alpha as he came off of all the suppressants and tranquilizers polluting his body.

 

Pete slept on and off for a few days, waking up from restless and fevered dreams only to weep against Patrick’s chest, mumbling about his nightmares, or expelling the toxins from his body into a trash can beside his bed. Patrick tended to the Alpha himself, refusing to permit any of his staff near Pete so he could recover in peace and quiet. 

 

By the fifth day, Pete seemed much more aware of his surroundings and was able to keep down more than just a few meager sips of cool water. Patrick was patient and steady in his care for the Alpha and as Pete recovered and detoxed, they began to speak and get to know one another. 

 

Pete turned out to be a rather lively and personable sort, eager to talk to Patrick about a whole array of topics. Patrick found his friendly yet opinionated nature refreshing and loved hearing him wax poetic about the most minor things. It seemed this Alpha was not equipped with a mental or verbal filtration system, following Patrick around the large house, commenting on anything that came to his rather creative and artistic mind. 

 

Pete was immediately attached to the Omega. Patrick’s soothing presence and gentle attention during those painful detox days made Pete feel an instant attachment to the petite blonde. This man was responsible for basically saving Pete’s life and yet the Omega was adamant that he wanted nothing at all in return except for a smile.

 

Pete wanted to give Patrick the world. 

 

They would speak for hours each day. Patrick learned quickly that Pete was an _extremely_ tactile individual and preferred to constantly be in his presence rather than have any alone time. Pete spent so much time in solitary confinement and chose to always follow the Omega around, chattering endlessly about everything. 

 

“You know, you’re not like most Omegas...or Betas for that matter.” Pete said one evening as they were on the couch binge watching  _ The Profit. _

 

“What do you mean?” Patrick asked, reaching for the remote and lowering the volume a few notches. Pete was a talkative guy and Patrick found that the Alpha was a fascinating conversationalist. 

 

“Well,” Pete started, shifting over on the couch, throwing his right arm over the headrest, fingering Patrick’s soft blonde locks. “For one, you actually give a shit about people. As much as you seem to detest interacting with them or being sociable in any, way, shape, or form, you still seem to care. You took me in without knowing a single thing about me and you haven’t once asked for a thing in return. Like, at all. Nothing! I just...I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”

 

Patrick found himself feeling a bit shy and overexposed as he started back into Pete’s honey eyes. He felt so conflicted. The guilt of knowing that he had gone to the brothel with the full intention of renting out a Alpha for sexual services, without ever once thinking of how wrong the entire practice is. Yeah, it’s a socially acceptable custom but when it came down to it, these Alphas were  _ people.  _ They had dreams, opinions, personalities. They aren’t mindless blocks of meat or fuck toys with a pulse. It sickened Patrick to know that before he met Pete, he never really equated Alphas as anything more than just that.

 

Patrick could see why Pete would have been considered problematic by other Omegas and Betas that had taken a contract out on him. Pete was an absolute  _ stunning  _ specimen for an Alpha but he had a very strong sense of self and was unafraid to be outspoken and opinionated; traits that were deemed unacceptable for a courtesan. Alphas were to be seen and not heard; the only time their mouths were expected to be used was for giving an Omega or Beta physical pleasure. Once they performed their duties and the contracts were up, they were always returned to the brothel and traded in for a different model. 

 

It was much like leasing a car...but with people. 

 

Pete watched Patrick’s face closely as the Omega found himself lost in his thoughts and mentally berating himself for his ignorance. 

 

“Hey, Trick. Look at me.” Pete tipped Patrick’s chin up so they could make eye contact. “I know you feel bad but believe me, it’s okay. Please stop beating yourself up everyday over my past. You had nothing to do with that. Besides, it wasn’t all bad. I actually  _ liked  _ pleasing the people I was with. I just...I just hated when they never saw me as a person.”

 

Pete leaned in closer, throwing his legs over Patrick’s lap and nuzzling his face against the Omega’s neck. “And believe me when I say, it could have been much worse. I mean, it almost was. But you avoided that. You’re not like them, Trick. So stop. And when your heat comes, I’m going to take good care of you, I promise.”

 

Patrick pushed at Pete to try and get him to move away. “Yeah, no. I’m not going to put you through that shit ever again. I’m perfectly capable of handling this by myself. I’ve done that plenty of times.”

 

Pete looked completely stricken. “I know you are, Trick, and I can’t express how grateful I am that you care so much. But have you considered that I  _ want  _ to help you?” When Patrick started to really push Pete away, the Alpha fully climbed onto Patrick’s lap and clung on even tighter. “No no no, hear me out, dude. Look, we’ve been together non stop for the last three weeks and maybe that’s a short amount of time for you, but for me, that’s two weeks and four days longer than I needed to know that I absolutely adore you and want to do everything for you.”

 

Pete kept stroking the soft hair around Patrick’s face and smiled so warmly it made the Omega ache with want. 

 

“I’m not like all the other Alphas, Patrick. I’ve never been good at following commands and keeping my mouth shut. That’s why I’ve had so many people break contracts with me. I know Alphas are supposed to do as told, but that’s not how I am. No one has ever been able to get me to change. But you don’t want me to change. You treat me as an equal, like a friend...and I think you and I have something special.”

 

Patrick was clinging onto Pete’s back, head swimming as the Alpha’s pheromones enveloped him. He was surrounded by Pete; the Alpha’s irresistible fragrance of attraction...he could feel the older man’s chest vibrating as a deep purr resonated through him. 

 

The Omega couldn’t help himself. He slid his arms up Pete’s sides and sat up straighter, pulling them closer; chest to chest. “I felt something for you before I even laid eyes on you, Pete. You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever encountered.”

 

“You know it’s against our biological nature for Alphas to be submissive and quiet.” Pete rasped as he moved around on Patrick’s lap, rubbing his cheek over the Omega’s face. “But we live in a society where we’re barely considered people.”

 

“I don’t think that way, Pete. I was ignorant but I swear I never saw Alphas as lesser. I promise.” Patrick panted, turning his head to the side, exposing his neck and whining. 

 

“I know.” Pete rubbed his neck against Patrick’s exposed Omega gland, scenting him heavily. 

 

Patrick grabbed Pete’s ass and started grinding his hips upward, the Alpha’s actions making him breathless. The Alpha’s pheromones clung to Patrick, hormones seeping into his bloodstream, altering his own scent to blend with Pete’s.

 

Satisfied with the way their essences blended together, Pete pulled back and inhaled deeply, cataloging their harmonized fragrance. 

 

“Will you let me take you, Patrick? Will you let me be an Alpha and claim you as my Omega? I don’t need more time to know you’re the only person I want to be with.”

 

Patrick was left short of breath and could only nod his assent, running his fingers through the older man’s black hair, scratching and pulling. 

 

“Good. I can’t wait, Patrick.”

  
  


**

  
  


Several more weeks passed much in the same fashion. The pair spent almost every moment together; Patrick becoming more and more dependent on the Alpha’s company and finding himself growing attached to Pete in a way that was more than just a temporary interest. Pete had made his intentions very clear...he wanted to claim Patrick. He wanted to be allowed to be true to his heart, as well as his biology, and take the Omega as his partner. The concept of mated pairs was something that was still in practice, but there was very little about instinct and biology involved these days. Alphas were often kept separate from society and had very little power or say in their choices. Often, Alphas were medically treated and trained from the time they present, suppressing their naturally assertive nature to be more trainable. Pete was a rare one whose family chose against the practice, allowing for much more of his natural persona to flourish. 

 

Needless to say, this was a great disadvantage for Pete later on in life. 

 

The typical day for the two usually started with Pete waiting patiently for Patrick to wake up. The Omega was a surprisingly early riser considering he basically was leading a life of leisure and had no real responsibilities that required him to wake at such an early hour. The latest Patrick would sleep in was until 9:00 am, which was just fine for Pete, who was used to years of a strict daily schedule of “training” at the brothel, coupled with the lifelong plague of insomnia. 

 

But today, something was off. Pete started to feel a little anxious s 9:30am rolled around, then 10:00am. The Alpha did his best to keep himself distracted but when he looked at the time and saw it was 11:42 am and there had been no trace of Patrick, Pete decided he needed to go find out what the fuck was going on.

 

Pete left his room and headed over towards Patrick’s room but before he could even walk a few feet, he was hit with the smell.

 

Patrick’s heat was happening now.

 

Pete rushed as fast as he could to Patrick’s room, which was only a few doors down the hall from his bedroom. 

 

(Which...why were they not sharing a bedroom, anyways? Pete practically lived in Patrick’s lap, or vice versa. They slept together on the couch constantly but always “officially retired” to separate sleeping quarters. Pete didn’t understand this need for separation. Their relationship was hardly normal and propriety had went out the window long ago so what the fuck?)

 

Pete tried the doorknob and found that it was locked. This was _not_ acceptable to the Alpha, whose instincts were starting to kick into gear and his rational thought starting to fade. Running back to his bedroom, he grabbed a pair of scissors and a metal nail file before rushing back to Patrick’s locked door. It only took a few tries to get the lock opened, a nice trick he learned in his teenage years when he was young and a menace. When he opened the door, he was _floored_ by Patrick’s overwhelming scent. Pete had serviced many Omegas in heat, but _this_ was beyond anything he’d ever encountered before. 

 

Pete closed and locked the door behind him, actually going weak at the knees. He was doubled over, clutching tightly to the doorknob, trying his best to regulate his breathing and get his shit together. He was overwhelmed and overstimulated; assaulted with too much all at once. 

 

“Pete…”

 

The Alpha straightened up and turned towards the bed; a bit too quickly since his head began to swim and his vision started to go dark for just a moment. 

 

“Pete…”

 

Pete went slow, approaching Patrick’s bedside with care. As much as they had discussed this moment, Pete was still careful to make sure that he treated Patrick with the utmost attention and providence. This would be a first for the Alpha and he wanted to cherish every moment and make it memorable.

 

Patrick was lying in the center of his king sized bed, comforter crumpled on the floor off to the side, with only a thin and thoroughly soaked top sheet covering the lower half of his body. The material was clinging to him like a second skin. He was moaning and muttering for Pete and reaching out to him, feet sliding and kicking against the mattress.

 

“I’m here, sweetheart.” Pete soothed, but was unable to hold back a growl as he sat beside Patrick on the bed. He leaned down and nipped softly at the Omega’s neck and was rewarded with the most delicious, high octave yelp Pete had ever heard. 

 

“Jesus **...** _ fuck... _ you’re already so sensitive, aren’t you?” 

 

Patrick rolled over onto his side, grabbing desperately at Pete. He was already pretty far gone, too deep in his head and not really able to form any coherent thoughts. The Omega’s eyes were unfocused and he was panting harshly. So much so that Pete was starting to worry that his heart rate may start to go into tachycardia or he would have an asthmatic attack. 

 

Pete removed his shirt and climbed over Patrick, rubbing his chest over the Omega’s sweaty torso. Skin to skin contact would help soothe the Omega’s desperation and make him feel a bit grounded and secure. 

 

“Shh, sweetheart. It’s okay now.” Pete began rubbing his face over Patrick’s neck, scenting him. The possessive touches were already starting to calm down the Omega’s thrashing and his breathing was becoming slightly less erratic. “Sweet Boy, I want you to concentrate on my voice. Where do you keep your heat supplies? Can you tell me? Can you point the way?”

 

Patrick was trying to wrap his arms around Pete’s shoulders but didn’t seem to have the best motor control; arms lifting and then falling limply to the bed, hands fisting the sheets. Pete rubbed his entire body over Patrick again, rubbing more of his scent into the younger man in an attempt to get him to calm down enough to speak. 

 

“Pete...Pete...there…” His left hand was shaking but was waving in the direction of the collection of dressers on the other side of his room. 

 

“That’s a good boy. Thank you, Patrick. I’m going to grab a few things but I’ll be right back, okay? It’ll only be a few seconds. Try to stay calm, my sweet boy.” 

 

Pete leaned up and moved off the bed, heading towards the drawers to try and locate some of the Omega’s heat toys. As soon as he was standing, Patrick was already starting to whine and sob, panting out Pete’s name as he began to cry. 

 

Pete started to croon, a soothing trill of notes meant to soothe the Omega’s whimpers and let him know the Alpha was never too far away. It took a little longer than Pete was hoping for but he was soon able to locate the drawer that housed all of Patrick’s toys. He picked out a few and quickly returned to the Omega’s side. 

 

He pushed the bed sheet off of Patrick’s legs and straddled his thighs, tugging at the waistband of his soaked boxers. “I need you to lift up a bit, okay? Come on, now.”

 

Patrick did as requested, Pete pleased at how well he was able to follow his requests thus far. “You’re doing so good, sweet boy.” Pete crooned as he moved off of Patrick’s lap, pulling his boxers down, and discarding them off the side of the bed. The Omega’s legs fell open once he was free of the garment. Head thrown back and moaning, Patrick reached between his legs and started fingering his swollen and leaking hole. Pete sat back on his heels and watched Patrick for a moment. He bit his lip and kept still, trying not to lose his self control right now. The Omega was such a stunning sight; his entire body covered in a sheen of sweat...chest rising and falling...cherry red lips parted as he panted out harsh breaths...one hand fisting the sheets in desperation as the other hand worked open his slick-soaked hole.

 

As much as it pained Pete to do so, he reached over and guided Patrick’s hand away from his entrance. Patrick whimpered in protest. 

 

“Shh, sweet one. Just hold on a little longer and then you can let yourself go. I’m going to make you feel better, okay? But I need you to come back to me for a sec, all right? Do you understand? Can you hear me, Patrick?” Pete was putting a little force in his voice but wasn’t using his Alpha Voice. It wasn’t necessary yet and he didn’t want to make Patrick feel powerless. 

 

Pete stroked the Omega’s chest and Patrick turned his head to focus on Pete. His blue eyes are murky with lust but he held eye contact with Pete and tried to nod his head to communicate he was listening. 

 

“There you are, that’s such a good job, sweet boy.” Pete whispered the praise as he continued to stroke Patrick’s chest to keep him focused and grounded. “Now, I need you to listen. I’m going to take care of you, but I’m not going to claim you. Not yet, at least. I’m going to be here for as long as you need me. I want you to know that you are safe and loved.” Pete leaned down and kissed the Omega’s forehead, then his lips. “I love you, Patrick. I adore you and cherish you. You’ve become my world and I will protect you until the earth starts to crumble and the heavens roll away. I am yours, as much as you will be mine.”

 

Patrick’s gaze was focused on Pete, his body noticeably more relaxed. He reached out and touched Pete’s face, uncoordinated fingers grazing over his lips, cheek, and into his hairline. “...Pete...love…”

 

The Alpha smiled and took Patrick’s hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss each of his fingers. “Yes, Patrick. I hear you. I love you, too.”

 

Pete leaned over and kissed Patrick deeply. The Omega reciprocated, but was sloppy and graceless in the movement of his mouth. Pete pulled back and smiled. “I’m just going to take some of the edge off, Patrick. You’ve been alone and worked up for too long. You need to come.”

 

Hearing this set Patrick off to writhing on the sheets again, desperation for release making his mind start to float away and his body convulsing with the fierce need to get off. Pete reached for one of the heat toys that he brought over to the bed, a high powered Hitachi magic wand. He had to move off the bed to plug it in, and while he knew his momentary absence would agitate the Omega, it would be well worth it. As Pete started to slide off the side of the bed, Patrick immediately let loose a series of panicked yelps. Pete took the end of the electrical cord on one hand and placed the other at Patrick’s lips, fingers pushing into his mouth for Patrick to taste. The Omega made a desperate but gratifying sound as he reached up with both hands to hold Pete’s hand to his mouth as he began to suck and lick his fingers with great urgency. Pete fumbled to plug in the device by feel alone, eyes watching Patrick’s blissed out face as he greedily suckled on his fingers. 

 

_ Oh shit...this one has a serious oral fixation.  _ Pete thought to himself as he finally plugged in the wand. Oral fixations were more common in Alphas and to see that Patrick so into his mouth filled up and worked over, made Pete’s already engorged erection jump at the prospect. 

 

Pete removed his fingers from Patrick’s mouth and replaced them with the thumb of his hand, pushing in roughly as his other fingers wrapped around the side of the Omega’s head. Pete took the wand in his other hand and flicked it on. He didn’t bother with any of the attachments, Patrick was too close anyways. It was already on a medium setting and the loud buzzing grabbed Patrick’s attention as his bleary eyes fully opened to look. Pete ran the vibrator very lightly over the length of his cock and that was it, Patrick was screaming loud enough to shred his vocal cords as he started to come. His hips were thrusting wildly and his jizz arced high, landing on his chest, his hair, the wall behind the bed. 

 

Pete was enamored at the sight. 

 

The Alpha turned off the vibrator as Patrick relaxed back into the pillows; eyes closed, body soaked in sweat, jizz, and slick. He was still hard, would probably stay hard for a few more hours, but Pete could already tell he wasn’t floating so deeply inside his headspace. The Alpha smiled and started to croon as he rubbed Patrick’s glistening chest with his hand and could feel the Omega purring. It was too low to be heard but Pete was able to feel the waves of vibrations against his palm. He took the edge of the already filthy bedsheet and started to wipe off some of the mess. An actual clean up would be pointless right now so Pete just mopped up enough to keep them both comfortable.

 

Pete slid his body up to cover Patrick’s, bracketing him with his warmth and scent. The Alpha’s hands went up into Patrick’s sweaty hair, massaging his scalp roughly as he pressed kisses into the Omega’s neck. Patrick started to writhe below Pete, pressing his still hard cock up into the Alpha’s. Pete rolled off to the side, holding Patrick close while continuing to croon and kiss. He was so fucking hard but he was still in full control of himself still and able to hold back enough to keep his full focus on servicing Patrick. It was nice to be allowed to remain aware and in control of the situation. Usually, Alphas would be expected to take various types of cognizance inhibitors and rut inducers in order for them to be more malleable for their clients. These drugs would keep the Alpha’s personality and mind fully submissive and docile while forcing their body into a pseudo-rut. 

 

Essentially making him a living, breathing fuck toy. 

 

An Omega’s heat could last anywhere from one to three days. Knotting and claiming ends a heat within hours but since the clients weren’t hiring a Mate, the constant drugged up state was the norm for an Alpha. Needless to say, this is hell for an Alpha’s system and had plenty of consequences and side effects as a result of constant mandatory drug use. 

 

But Pete was free of that life now. 

 

In his arms, Patrick turned, nuzzling into the Alpha’s chest and smiling. “Pete. Pete…”

 

Pete chuckled, rubbing his cheek against the Omega’s fine, blonde hair, inhaling his vanilla sugar and sex musk fragrance. “You’re so fucking good, baby. So good. How are you feeling now?”

 

Patrick grabbed the arm wrapped around him and hoisted it over their heads so he could bury his face into Pete’s armpit, rubbing aggressively to release more of the Alpha’s woody pine and citrus fragrance. The Omega started to moan, inhaling deeply and lapping at the hair to take in more of the pheromones released from the cluster of scent glands that lay right below the skin. The Omega was starting to slip into his headspace again as he then threw his leg over Pete’s hips and started to grind his pulsing erection into the Alpha’s side. 

 

“Pete...Alpha…” Patrick panted into the moist hollow of Pete’s armpit. “Please…”

 

Pete propped himself up, taking Patrick securely in his arms, and rolled them over so the Omega was pinned firmly under his weight. Patrick’s legs wrapped around Pete’s waist, pulling his lower torso up, trying to position himself to be impaled by the Alpha’s cock. “ _ Pete!” _

 

“Okay, okay. Calm down, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Pete leaned down and took Patrick’s mouth in a deep kiss. The Omega responded with fervor, swirling his tongue, greedily sucking down the Alpha’s taste. Patrick growled, gnashing his sharp teeth against the delicate flesh of Pete’s lips, unintentionally drawing blood. The sharp, iron metal taste of Pete’s vitae further pushing the Omega into a animalistic state of feral desire. 

 

The sharp nips of pain was driving Pete wild. The level of self control he was displaying was extraordinary by any means, but there was only so much holding back he could endure. Without being in rut, there was little worry of slipping into a true feral state, but his body’s reaction to his Omega’s need to be claimed was becoming a bit difficult to ignore. A pressure was building at the base of his cock. His knot was in the early stages of swelling. 

 

Pulling back with great regret and reluctance, Pete started to work his way down Patrick’s body, sucking a trail of dark marks along his way. 

 

Patrick had his head thrown back, incoherent yelps and grunts falling liberally from his throat. Pete reached the Omega’s waist, pulled his pale legs apart to drape over his toned shoulders, and started biting and sucking welts and bruises into the delicate white flesh of Patrick’s inner thighs. The Omega was leaking slick; his hole swollen and dilated, weeping profuse amounts of the sweet scented slippery substance. His painfully erect prick jumped in rhythmic pulses, pre-cum being propelled with each pitch. Pete dipped down and sucked on the rose red tip of Patrick’s prick, eagerly sucking in the salty ejaculate as he cupped the Omega’s tightly drawn balls with one hand. He continued to suck lightly at the tip as his thumb moved lower, past the ridge of his taint, to caress the edges of the Omega’s fever hot entrance. 

 

Patrick was mewling, face scrunched up as he whimpered, now past the point of compresensible thought as Pete teased with soft touches and shallow sucks. 

 

“Alpha…”

 

Patrick was only able to muster up enough strength to beg out the one word and Pete took mercy. Taking hold of the base of the Omega’s cock, Pete then started to suck down as deeply as he could, jacking the shaft in alternating movements with his one hand while pushing in the tip of his thumb into the Omega’s ass. 

 

Patrick’s hands gripped into the short strands of Pete’s dark hair, pulling harshly as he began to scream out his pleasure. Pete’s eyes were closed in concentration; channelling his emotions and ardor into his actions. He let go of Patrick’s dick and ran that hand up to his chest, applying pressure to the area near his heart. 

 

Above him Patrick began to thrash. “ _ Pete...PETE...KNOT...KNOT…” _

 

_ Not yet _ , Pete thought.  _ Soon...very soon… _

 

Pete pulled off and quickly picked up one of the unused toys on the bed. Patrick’s body started to curl up as he whimpered and begged for relief. Pete wasn’t so cruel as to keep his Omega waiting and returned to the space between Patrick’s legs, pushing them back open, and positioning the tip of the anal plug to his opening. Feeling the blunt pressure of the toy, Patrick started to keen a happy, relieved sound as he spread his legs wider in hopeful anticipation.

 

Pete pushed the toy in completely, pressing up to brush against Patrick’s prostate a few times. The toy was an expanding plug and Pete took the inflation bulb in his right hand as he gave long, soothing strokes up and down Patrick’s stomach and hips with his other hand.  

 

“ _ Knot...Pete! Pete!” _

 

Pete gave the pump a few preliminary squeezes, feeling the air finally catch and push some pressure into the toy. Patrick could feel the plug start to fill and the slight increase in swelling made him bare his teeth as he planted his heels into the mattress and try to bear down. 

 

Pete shifted over and in one swift motion, started enthusiastically sucking him off while scratching down Patrick’s side with his left hand and pumping the inflatable plug bulb with the other. Once the toy was completely expanded, he used both hands to claw and pin the Omega’s fleshy hips. 

 

Patrick tried to thrust into the Alpha’s mouth but was met with resistance. Realizing his attempts were in vain, the Omega submitted and relaxed his entire body into the mattress. Pete moaned his approval; a throaty croon to let Patrick know that his acquiescence was appreciated. He slowed his motions, pulling off to lap hungrily at his balls as he pressed the inflated toy deeper. The Alpha pulled back to look at Patrick’s hole. The Omega was stretched and dilated with his slick securely trapped inside by the toy. Patrick was squirming and moaning; body still lax but rippling with involuntary muscle contractions. 

 

Patrick was deep in a heatspace, so Pete decided it was time to stop teasing. “Sweetheart, I want you to come. Come on, baby. Let go.”

 

Pete went back to sucking off the Omega’s throbbing cock and within moments, Patrick was coming, spurting searing hot pulses of jizz into the Alpha’s mouth. Pete was never one who liked to swallow but Patrick’s essence tasted heavenly. 

 

The Alpha pulled away leaving small, soft, kitten licks to Patrick’s spent cock and pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to the tan freckle at the tip of his dick. Pete absolutely treasured that little blemish. The Omega was panting, slowly catching his breath and coming back to reality. Pete fiddled with the pressure valve on the plug’s bulb, allowing the air to decompress enough for the toy to be removed. Patrick shivered as Pete did this but he gave no indication of displeasure. Pete then crawled up the bed and took Patrick in his arms, smiling and leaving delicate kisses all over his face. 

 

“Are you good, my darling? How do you feel?”

 

Patrick giggled, wrapping arms that felt like deadened weights around Pete and pulling him close. “S’good. Thank you, Alpha. Thank you.”

 

Pete chuckled darkly. “Don’t thank me yet, sweet boy.” He reaches down and softly cupped Patrick’s still firm cock. “We’re not done yet, baby.”

 

Patrick turned to get more full body contact with Pete and pressed his face into the Alpha’s sweaty neck, nipping and licking. Pete held his Omega close, giving him time to rest and cuddle before things started to turn desperate again. Patrick painted his body over Pete’s, exploring with his hands and mouth. Pete was purring and crooning, soft soothing tones meant to keep his Omega’s mind grounded and his emotions feeling connected. Pete was taking his time with the claiming process, wanting to savor each and every moment of Patrick’s heat. The Omega was significantly less hurried and frenzied now, having been granted release twice, so his attention was much more focused on the present. 

 

They drifted in the love of one another’s presence. Sharing sweet kisses and soft touches, strengthening their connection with each passing moment. Patrick was giggling, giddy and full of contentment, whispering his affections into Pete’s skin along side his kisses. It soothed the Alpha, feeling so safe and  _ wanted _ , not just for his services but for his entire self. He sunk deeper into the relaxation of this feeling. 

 

Patrick was safety. Patrick was stability. Patrick was  _ home _ .

 

Pete started to drift, falling slowly into a quiet, hypnotic state that being surrounded by so much peace brought. He was unconsciously crooning but was aware of Patrick’s movements. The Omega was now sitting up and hovering over the Alpha’s supine form, working over his tanned flesh with his hands and mouth. He was starting to come back to awareness as he felt the Omega snaking down his torso and burying his face in the dark curls of Pete’s pubic hair. Patrick was inhaling deeply, eyes closed and mouth watering as he pulled back a little to lick tentatively at the tip of Pete’s leaking dick. 

 

The Alpha’s crooning stopped as he was slammed back to full awareness. Eyes shooting open, he leaned up on his elbows to stare down at the sight before him. His Omega was staring back with half lidded eyes and a seductive smirk. “Patrick…”

 

The Omega hummed, grabbing Pete’s full cock in his delicate, pale hands, working his fist slowly up and down the shaft, watching in fascination as the Alpha’s foreskin pulled up and over the dripping head and back down again. Licking his lips, Patrick looked back up to meet Pete’s gaze. 

 

“My turn, Alpha.”

 

Patrick wrapped his hand around the base of Pete’s cock, sunk his mouth down on the head, and started to go to work. The Alpha’s mouth dropped open as his entire mind went blank from the overwhelming onslaught of sensations. It had been  _ years  _ since anyone had gone down on the Alpha, and never before had anyone put their mouth on him with such fervor and ability. Patrick was a fucking  _ monster,  _ sucking cock like his life depended on it. The Omega was a bit sloppy and uncoordinated, but it still felt like an absolute dream to Pete. 

 

But the Alpha was already too close to the edge. Holding back while he worked Patrick over was hard enough but now he was definitely close to popping his knot. 

 

Pete could feel the pressure building at the base of his dick and knew he had to make Patrick stop before it started to fully inflate.

 

“Patrick...Trick...you need to stop...I’m too close…” Pete sat up, trying to pull away from Patrick’s mouth. The Omega pulled off, growling his disapproval, but obeying the Alpha’s request. Pete took a moment to catch his breath, wrapping a hand around the swell of his knot to hold it down. Patrick looked down at the sight and moaned, scrabbling up Pete’s legs to straddle his waist.

 

“Pete..Pete..” Patrick gasped, pressing both hands to the Alpha’s chest for leverage and trying to position himself over Pete’s cock. “I want you to fuck me.  _ Please. _ I want you to knot me. I want to feel you grow inside me. I want to you to make me yours.” 

 

“Jesus fuck, Trick...yeah…”

 

Patrick growled as he leaned down to capture Pete’s mouth in a desperate kiss. Pete took hold of his pale, fleshy hips and helped guide him into position. Patrick tried to press back, to seat himself fully down on the thick girth of Pete’s hard cock, but the Alpha held him back, fingers digging deep bruises into the soft give of the Omega’s sides. 

 

“No, not like this, sweet boy. I want to be the one to take you. Let me be the one to set the pace. Please, my darling? Let me be an Alpha, for once. Please?”

 

Patrick relaxed, slipping out of the frantic and dominating mindset. He couldn’t help it. He wanted Pete so badly and his heat was making him act out in ways he promised he wouldn’t. Patrick pressed a soft kiss to Pete’s lips. “Yes, Alpha. I want that, too.”

 

Pete wrapped his arm around Patrick, leaned up, and turned them over so Patrick was lying on his back on the bed. The Omega wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck and wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s trim waist. “I love you, Alpha. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. My Omega. Mine…” Pete moved his hips to position the tip of his leaking cock at Patrick’s hole, pushing in only the slightest bit. “Patrick...you’re so beautiful, so perfect. I’ve never been happier in my life and I have you to thank for it.”

 

“I’m all yours, Alpha. Pete...please…”

 

The Alpha smiled, full of love and adoration for the creature below him. “All mine.”

 

Pete pushed all the way in in one smooth motion, bottoming out and filling Patrick completely. They both stilled, taking in the sensation of being connected, physically and emotionally. Patrick pulled Pete down for a kiss; slow, languorous, and sensual...full of sacred vows, lifelong promises, and a pledge that their forever started right now. 

Pete pulled back first and stared into Patrick’s ocean colored eyes. The Alpha smiled as he pushed back the sweaty bangs that were stuck to Patrick’s forehead and then leaned down to press a soft kiss to the dark beauty mark that lived at the hairline near the Omega’s left temple.

 

They were both trembling with the effort of holding back. Shaking with the desire to be united. Vibrating with need to let go. 

 

Pete ever so slowly pulled his hips back, withdrawing so that only the head of his cock was nestled inside and then thrusted forward as hard as he could. Patrick screamed with the force of Pete’s hips, feeling himself being impaled in such a delicious way. The Alpha let go of his inhibitions and allowed his physical needs to be put on display. Patrick was allowing him to show his animal side and he was revelling in it. 

 

Pete was growling with the ecstacy that each thrust brought and hissing at the sharp trails of pain from Patrick’s blunt nails scraping down his back. The combination of contradicting feelings was exquisite.

 

The Alpha’s thrusts were pushing Patrick farther back into the headboard so Pete grabbed the Omega’s round hips and held him in place, hammering into him relentlessly. The Alpha could feel the pressure quickly building behind his already slightly swollen knot. Holding back his own needs for so long to focus on Patrick was relatively simple but now, as his resolve was stripped and his feral need to claim became unavoidable with each crash of their hips, Pete knew he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. 

 

His knot was swelling to half of its full size and the added pressure inside of Patrick was driving the Omega to madness. “Pete...Pete...I’m gonna...oh my god... _ PLEASE!” _

 

Pete gave a few more harsh thrusts before he buried himself as deeply as he could and rocked his hips. “Fuck...Patrick...I’m gonna come…”

 

The Omega started rocking his hips back against Pete’s motions. “Yes... _ YES... _ take me...claim me... _ own me! PETE! PETE!” _

 

With a growl, Pete wrapped his arms under Patrick’s armpits, pulling down on his shoulders to lock him close, and suck his teeth into the pulsing Omega gland, sucking deeply at the intoxicating release of pheromones. As he drank in the Omega’s essence, Pete’s knot popped to full size as he began to come deeply, filling Patrick and locking them together. He continued to rock his hips and this motion coupled with the intense pressure inside of him made Patrick scream as he finally started to come; his hole contracting tightly against the engorged bulb of Pete’s knot. 

 

Their orgasm continued to shudder through them. Pete continuing to spurt hot streams of come every few seconds that would continue until his knot went down. With each pulse, Patrick would contract around the Alpha, the Omega’s body milking Pete of every last drop.  

 

Pete’s body was growing weary but he did his best to keep his weight balanced over Patrick until he could move them into a comfortable position. Patrick was limp beneath him, only twitching when he felt another wave of Pete’s come. Pete licked and kissed at the badly bruised Omega gland on Patrick’s neck. The shape of teeth marks were visible where the skin was broken and the entire area inside was shaded a deep purple. Pete thought it was the most beautiful color he’d ever seen. 

 

Patrick was close to falling asleep, so Pete tried to rouse his Omega so they could move. “Baby, don’t fall asleep. I need you to help me move over so I’m not putting all my weight on you.” Patrick grumbled and swatted at Pete’s hands. “No, no, my darling. Come on, just lift up your leg and turn on your side. Come on, now.”

 

The Omega reluctantly did as was told and soon they were able to move into a more comfortable position. They were both on their sides, with Pete spooning Patrick from behind. They were still joined together and would be for at least another 20 minutes but at least they were comfortable. Once situated, the Omega reached an arm to touch the back of Pete’s head and started purring and murmuring. 

 

“Go to sleep, my sweet boy. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Patrick smiled and relaxed into the pillow. “My Alpha…”

 

“That’s right, my love. All yours. Forever.”

  
  


**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are lovely but comments are what keeps the writer energized. So don't be stingy with your affections!
> 
> Also, pass by The Laudanum Cafe anytime for stimulating conversation and free (virtual) drinks! You can find me on Tumblr at [LaudanumCafe](http://laudanumcafe.tumblr.com)


End file.
